Courting Compromise
by Slushipping
Summary: He likes her, she likes him. He wants to ask her, and she wishes nothing more than to be with him. And Butters... well, Butters is just there because he's Butters. Pattric.


**Another short and rushed piece. But if I didn't write it, the idea might have gone away. So here's more Pattric for you all. :D Cartman's quite out of character here, so you've been warned!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park! It rightfully belongs to Matt & Trey.**_

* * *

><p><span>Courting Compromise<span>

_Just… p-play it cool, dude. You've got this, bro. You're Eric Cartman. Eric. Cartman. You're not like goody-two-shoes Kyle 'cause you've been trained to be a professional bad-ass all your life. This ought to be a piece of cake!_

"… Uh, Butters, I can't feel my feet. Push me forward."

Butters was about to protest, but gave the idea up when he thought of Cartman calling him a harsh name. To avoid the criticism, Butters did what he was told and gave the rotund boy a quick shove. Cartman moved a few steps towards the row of lockers, catching glances from various students that passed him in the hallway. Standing just a few inches away from him was the prettiest girl in the whole school, Patty Nelson.

She had pale skin and ebony black hair, and always wore different shades of purple; it was her favorite color, and Cartman always thought she looked great in it. He was reminded of Snow White. If there was to be an adaption of the fairy tale at any time in the near future from the fourth graders, Patty would play the starring role and be the best out of everyone. And if anyone else thought otherwise, Cartman would remind them of the chili incident. Case closed.

"Go ahead, Eric," said Butters encouragingly, jumping up and down as though he were on the cheerleading squad. "You can do it!"

Sighing, Cartman marched forward and tapped his secret love on the shoulder. He had to face reality sooner or later. He removed his cap and revealed his brown hair as Patty whirled around. She flashed him a radiant smile that could have sent Cartman over the moon and back.

"This is a surprise," said Patty. "How are you doing, Eric?"

"Fine, thanks," Cartman managed without stumbling over his words like a blushing idiot. "H-how are you, Patty?"

Patty's grin increased. "I'm all right, thanks for asking."

Awkward silence followed for a few moments, and the two children made quick eye-contact with one another before breaking away, blushing. Cartman rung his cap with clutched fists and stared at a locker as Patty looked to the floor, smoothing out her black skirt.

"Er… s-so… I was just wondering… I was wondering if…," Cartman started. He cleared his throat before going any further with the question. "… I was wondering if you had a date to the dance on Friday yet. Do you plan on going?"

The girl played with a lock of her dark hair, eyes low.

"Oh? Uh, no. I mean—no, I don't have a date necessarily," she said, fidgeting with a bracelet on her wrist. "But I do plan on attending the dance. Are you going too?"

"Yeah."

He watched Patty's lips curl into a small smile.

"Maybe I'll see you there?" she said, her deep voice hushed.

Cartman smiled back, confirming his answer with an action. "Oh… heh. Yeah! Maybe you will."

The lunch bell rang. Students slammed their lockers and started to pile into the cafeteria, ready to eat. The fat boy shuffled his feet and Patty shyly twirled another strand of hair.

"I… uh… better get going," said Cartman, breaking the second round of silence. "They're serving chili dogs today and I'm supposed to be the first in line."

Patty nodded understandably. "I know how much you love your chili. I'll see you at the dance, okay?"

"Okay—_kewl_."

She watched Eric Cartman hurry down the hallway with right-hand man Butters Stotch, who was grinning like a little school girl and patting his friend on the back.

"I _knew_ you could do it, Eric! I just knew you had it in ya!"

"Shh—_shut it_, Butters! If your mouth keeps blabbering she may hear you!"

With a smile and a hum, Patty Nelson grabbed her bagged lunch from her locker and followed the two boys towards the cafeteria, secretly hoping to be the only girl to dance with Eric Cartman.


End file.
